Heart Wars
by Mione3
Summary: Logan returns to the school after five years away...what will await him? You have to read to find out! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, however, the plot is my own.  
  
Spoilers: Both movies, so if you have not seen them do not read unless you want the ending ruined.  
  
Pairings: You have to read to find out! Make no assumptions!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been five years since his departure from the mansion, five years to the day to be exact. Not that he would have believed it had been that long. For him, it barely seemed to be a year that passed.  
  
There were two reasons he left when he did, to remember and to forget. His past had always been clouded and shadowed in his mind. Right before his departure he uncovered a bit of his past, the first clue he had found in fifteen years and he hoped it would be a start to piecing together the puzzle known as his life. The clue, the very person responsible for stripping him of his memories in the first place, was Stryker. Although Stryker was dead the Professor gave Logan some tips on finding his work buddies. That would have been reason enough to leave but tragedy had also engulfed the school. He could not count how many times he had wished to forget what happened at Alkali Lake. The battle had cost the X-men the life of the redheaded doctor he believed to hold his heart, Dr. Jean Grey.  
  
There was no denying that going away could have been further from the answer to his problems but it was what he was used to doing. Old habits die-hard! Whenever things would get too difficult he would jump on his bike, well, Scott's bike, and ride off. The rush of the wind would calm his nerves while the change of scenery would keep him from getting too attached to anything, or more specifically, anyone.  
  
The Wolverine was a loner. A person that lived from night to night and cared only about himself because, well, no one cared about him. But things change and he hated change. He hated change even more than he hated warm beer.  
  
After denying the very thought for as long as he could he had begun to face the fact that the road no longer held the same appeal it had before he stayed at the mansion. Brief as his time there was, it was home, his home. This realization did not come until he discovered Jean was not, nor had she ever been the one who held his heart. That had taken him close to six years to admit and there was no way he was going to wait another day to tell her how much she meant to the rugged man.  
  
It had actually dawned on him quite suddenly.  
  
* * * FLASHBACK  
  
Just two days ago he entered yet another bar to make some quick cash the way he always did, cage fighting. There was no way he could foresee what would happen when he sat down at the bar to order a beer and wait for his turn in the cage. The bartender took one look at the gruff man sitting before him and started cautiously backing away as if he were being hunted.  
  
"W-w-wolverine," he stuttered in a faint whisper causing Wolverine's head to snap his direction. 'How does this old man know me?' Wolverine thought, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes boring through the bartender.  
  
"What's it to you, bub?" grunted Wolverine.  
  
The man's back hit the wall, snapping him out of his shock. "Mutant!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, taking off like a bolt of lightning. Scrambling over the bar, bouncing off people who were not quick enough to get out of the way, finally disappearing out the back door.  
  
The eyes that had been glued to the fleeing bartender migrated to the man he indicated as a mutant. Feeling like he was the center of attention, something he despised, Wolverine rose and exited the bar. He leaned against his bike rubbing the tension out of his stiff neck.  
  
'Of course this man knew me. This was the last bar I fought at before my life changed, all because of her!' he thought. That was the man who had the gall to point a double-barreled shotgun at him the night he met the kid. She had warned him, risking her own safety for the life of a stranger, and an unpleasant looking one to boot. That made a lasting impression and was the main reason he could not leave her standing in the middle of the road later that night. He had tried, basically because he could sense that letting her into his life would be his undoing, but he could not bring himself to let her freeze to death.  
  
Later, after their arrival at the mansion she had come into his bedroom to try and wake him from a violent nightmare. "She should have just let me be!" he mumbled to himself, punching the seat of his bike. Her reward was a nice set of his adamantium claws through her chest causing her to choke on her own blood. He did not flinch when she used his mutation to heal herself of the wounds he inflicted.  
  
Then, as if to seal his fate, she got abducted by Magneto mere moments after he promised to be her protector. He took a sharp intake of breath. Just thinking about all she went through made him want to gut someone, Magneto in particular. He had to pry her hands off the damned machine that Magneto had been too chicken shit to power himself. Recalling how close he had come to losing her caused his chest to constrict involuntarily.  
  
Knowing that he was becoming too attached to her caused him to leave after that first mission. His excuse and a bonus was Chuck's information about an abandoned compound. She wanted some reassurance that he would be back so he gave up his dog tags, the only real link to his past, to make her believe he would return. A low growl pierced the quiet night; he hated leaving her waiting around. When he did return to the mansion he focused his attention on Jean, to keep his mind off the kid. It only prolonged the inevitable.  
  
With remarkable agility he hopped on his bike, driving at a dangerous speed back to the only place he ever remembered considering home. He would make things right and win her heart.  
  
END FLASHBACK * * *  
  
Now, he stood looking up at Xavier's School for Gifted Children, anticipation coursing through his veins. He was going to make it up to the kid, Rogue, his Marie, for being blind for so long. "My Marie!" he whispered. 'I like the sound of that,' he thought. He really, truly wanted to make her his and his alone. As everyone he ever met could attest to, the Wolverine always gets what he wants. Once he has it, he does not share. Ever! He certainly was not about to start with Marie. 


	2. Disturbing News

Disturbing News  
  
Wolverine quickly made his way quietly through the mansion. He had always been able to move around stealthily but usually that was not in a school. Nerves were getting the better of him when he noticed that not much had changed in the time he was gone. This made him wonder if the kid had changed at all, if she still looked innocent and pure, something that he could never be.  
  
He did not stop until he was face to face with the door to Marie's room. Involuntarily his stomach tensed. He was actually here, facing her room. Doubt began to course through him. There was no way he could be sure he was doing the right thing. After all, he had left her, twice, and this time without telling her he was going and with no reassurance that he would return. The dog tags that he had prized so much and had given her before his first departure were gone. Thrown with hatred and anger at the man who gave them to him, for company while he was overrun with water from the broken dam.  
  
Shaking his head and gulping loudly he was able to quash the doubt for the time being and focus on the apology he would have to tell Marie. Raising his hand he rapped it on the door, the metal behind his skin caused the knock to be quite a bit louder than he had wanted. There was the distinct sound of feet approaching the door when he became aware that the scent from the room in front of him was undoubtedly male.  
  
As the door was opened he visibly tensed, fully aware that his senses were never wrong. He knew that the person on the other side was not going to be Marie. A young boy, no more than twelve, was standing in front of him, his jaw hanging loose in surprise.  
  
"Hey," Wolverine began. "Do you know where the kid who used to have this room moved?" He figured he better play it cool with the boy, not wanting to scare him out of his mind before he got the information he needed.  
  
"A-a-ah, er," the boy stuttered. Not being able to push one coherent word out of his mouth at the site of the man at his door. He looked as if he wanted to back away or close the door but his legs would not move from their spot. Instead, as his fear increased his feet began to lift off the ground, still as stiff as a board. The only thing keeping the kid from hitting the ceiling was that his hand was clutching the doorknob he had never released.  
  
"Spit it out!" grunted Wolverine. He was never one to wait and his patience was already ebbing away. There was no way he was going to keep the chicken from fearing him now anyway.  
  
The boy blanched, looking down before he spoke. Probably feeling braver not having to look at him. "I'm fairly new here, but the other kids told me that the girl who used to have this room died about a year ago." He paused feeling the tension build. "They were probably just trying to scare me!" he added quickly seeing the blades shoot out of the man's knuckles.  
  
Many different thoughts were running through Wolverine's mind. 'Why wouldn't they find me?' and 'Surely Chuck could have used that Cereal thing to let me know.' His anger was increasing by the second for all the X-men. 'They knew how much I cared about her!'  
  
For Logan everything seemed to be in slow motion. Berating himself for leaving and breaking his word to protect her. His blood was boiling; he felt like an inferno and wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of his ears. The boy looked like he was going to piss himself standing there in the path of the Wolverine's fury. A fury he had never seen in action but could only imagine, and it was not something that he wanted to see first hand; the things he pictured were bad enough.  
  
His mouth tightened and a snarl escaped through his taunt lips while his nose flared. As he was raising his arm to punch, well stab, the wall he heard the sound of three people running down the hall towards him. He quickly turned and saw Ororo, Bobby, and Scott approaching at full speed. He positioned himself in such a way that would make the three easy prey for the disgruntled hunter if they considered a retreat. They didn't even have time to get close to him before his wrath was unleashed upon them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He bellowed at the sprinting X-men, his voice full of hate and anger. The words echoed off the long corridor walls three or four times until they were absorbed into an eerie silence.  
  
"Logan!" Ororo wheezed through pants once they were stopped in front of the searing man. "Tell you what?" She still had the shocking white hair and fair skin and was donning a simple black coverlet that concealed her nightclothes.  
  
They were all looking at him like he was crazy. Bobby holding his side to try to remove the stitch that embedded itself there while the weather-goddess reached out to put a hand on Logan's shoulder. Scott was rigid, leaning lightly on the wall to his left with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.  
  
Logan glared from one face to the next. When his eyes reached Bobby he found his voice once more. "That - she's - Dead!" Every syllable laced with fear and dread. "According to him," he lifted his right hand, retracting the claws, pointing his long, thick finger at the boy's frozen body hovering in the doorway, "it happened last year. I would have thought Wheels would have attempted to locate me!"  
  
The three looked bewilderedly between each other, confusion written all over their faces. "Do you mean, Rogue?" Bobby questioned. Logan would have laughed at the attire Bobby wore to bed had the situation been different. He wore pajama pants with some cartoon penguin wearing a knitted hat and scarf shown repeated over the green fabric. It was something that seemed completely out character for him.  
  
"No, Push Pop," sarcasm dripping from each word, "I meant the other girl whose room this was and who I promised to protect."  
  
Ororo squeezed Logan's shoulder gently in a reassuring manner. "She's not dead." Her voice was soft and sincere. He had never known Storm to lie so he was positive she would not have lied about something as important as this. Besides, it was what he wanted to hear anyway, that Marie was alive. Logan's face and body relaxed almost immediately knowing that he had not failed her, at least not yet. Storm resumed talking, "She moved into the teacher's wing a few years back."  
  
'A teacher,' he thought. 'Damn, how long have I been gone?'  
  
As if reading his mind, Scott finally spoke. "It has been five years, of course things are going to be different." Scott, someone the Wolverine could not come to terms with. Well, he had never tried, not really. There just seemed to be a clash of personalities when it came to these two. Logan noticed that his sleepwear seemed to fit him though, and was surprisingly similar to what he normally wore, simple gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Although Cyclops was wearing his usual ruby-tinted glasses, there was no doubt hatred for the Wolf man still lingered behind them. "Much has happened and if I were you I wouldn't be surprised if your little reunion doesn't go the way you hope." With that, he turned and started back down the hall.  
  
"Butt out, One-Eye!" Logan chided to his retreating figure. Some things never change!  
  
"Scott is right," Ororo cut in before Logan could come up with anymore 'brilliant' retorts. "Rogue isn't the same kid you left behind. In fact she is no longer a kid at all. She is twenty-three years old and has had many things happen to her, good and bad, that have made her grow up faster than most."  
  
Logan looked pointedly at Bobby. Low and hard he spoke, "You better not have had anything to do with the bad or your insides will find out what the air feels like." Even though he would have said this to him before his revelation this time he actually meant it. If he had caused her any harm he would regret it instantly.  
  
Bobby's eyes widened and then he started laughing hysterically causing the stitch in his side to flare up again. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow at his behavior. No one had ever laughed, outright or otherwise, at one of his threats. And they were not threats, more like promises. If he made a comment like that he would follow through, one way or another.  
  
Finally, Bobby vocalized the answer to Logan's unasked query. "I'm - not - her - boyfriend," he said between fits. "I haven't - been - for years."  
  
Things had begun to look up, at least that is what crossed Logan's mind. Marie not having a boyfriend was terrific luck. "Yeah, well, just proves she's better off without a guy for awhile." He had no idea why he felt the need to say something but regretted his choice of words as soon as they left his mouth. It made him sound weak, and the Wolverine was never weak, quite the contrary.  
  
At that statement three things happened. First, Bobby's laughter abruptly stopped. Second, both he and Storm were wide-eyed and stiff. And third, Logan could smell the tension and anxiety pouring off the other two like water over Niagara Falls.  
  
"What?" was all he could manage, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
Ororo stole a glance at Bobby before she dove into the waters she never wanted to tread in the first place. "You're partially right, Logan. Rogue doesn't have a boyfriend." The smile on his face could no longer be hidden and he closed his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief. When the two of them had tensed so abruptly he thought for sure she had found a different boyfriend. Now he could go get some sleep and see her when he was refreshed and thinking clearly.  
  
However, Storm was not finished with her explanation. "Logan?" she hesitantly prodded, causing his eyes to open and look at her directly. An immense fear, rare for Wolverine, suddenly coursed through him.  
  
Once Ororo had Logan's attention again she finished, "She doesn't have a boyfriend because as of last night, he is her fiancé." 


	3. It is Rogue, to You!

It is Rogue, to You!  
  
Logan's eyes widened and his body stiffened as the words Ororo spoke sunk in. He replied in a low, menacing voice, "You're lying!" There was no way he would believe she was engaged, Ororo's honesty or not. That she would be spending the rest of her life in the arms of another man. Hell, he just couldn't bring himself to believe that he was too late.  
  
"No, she's not," came a familiar southern drawl from directly behind him. He had never in his time remembered having someone get that close to him without his heightened senses detecting him or her. Her scent made its way to his nose and he had to close his eyes to keep them from misting over. She smelled so damned good. As he slowly turned to face the girl his heart raced underneath his adamantium rib cage in anticipation of what he would see before him. Logan's breath hitched when his eyes found the beautiful woman he would have known anywhere.  
  
Even though she was still recognizable, there was no denying she had grown up. Still petite, he could have easily rested his chin comfortably on her head. The dark mane of hair was longer than it had been, reaching her waist and curled at the ends. Her trademark platinum streaks still framed her creamy face, accentuating her button nose, high cheekbones and full pink lips. Her doe brown eyes were pools into which anyone could lose himself.  
  
However, as he gapped at her, his eyes traveling up and down her figure on their own, he couldn't help but notice every last curve of her body. The black sweatpants she wore clung to her broad hips, long legs and slim waist. Her black sweatshirt cut off above her bellybutton showing off minimal skin at her stomach, her abdomen nice and hard. To him, she seemed to have grown more cleavage as well, although he never remembered having looked before now. He could see her pulse on her long neck, which longed for him to suckle.  
  
"Damn, Darlin'," he whispered, without realizing he had vocalized this thought. His eyes were wide and the one side of his mouth was turned upward in a telltale Logan grin.  
  
Once his eyes focused again on her face they would not budge from the sight of her lips, lips he longed to capture with his own. They were pursed, twitching slightly, seeming to want to snicker at the whisper Logan had let slip past. The Wolverine in him was itching to push all pretenses aside, stride up to her and consume her in pure, hot passion; swallow her need to laugh and cause her to shudder instead. Subconsciously, both of his personalities were picturing her form cowering under his power and convulsing with the pleasure he was causing. He could feel his own pleasure rising, in more ways than one to be candid.  
  
The departure of Ororo and Bobby, along with the closing of the bedroom door where the boy now resided snapped him back to reality and closed the door on the Wolverine's urge to 'scratch that itch'.  
  
"Marie," his voice breathless and pleading. As soon as he came back to reality his nose was overcome with the noticeable smell of hurt and disappointment, about what he could only assume being his absence. "I missed you, kid!"  
  
Her nose crinkled at the reference to the nickname he always used, for her alone. "Why you here, Logan?" she questioned, getting right to the heart of the matter. She did not seem to be the hesitant girl from his memory. However, now she seemed to be even more closed off than she had been when he first met her, that fateful car ride nearly six years ago.  
  
Closing his eyes briefly before looking her dead on he replied, "For you."  
  
He could see her jaw tighten then slackened when the words started pouring effortlessly out of her supple mouth. "I don't need a protector anymore. I'm old enough to take care of myself. For three years I have been a member of the X-men, I think I can handle things just fine." Irritation was evident in her tone. Her hands were folded soothingly in front of her and her eyes were focusing on anything but him.  
  
"Yes, I want to protect you but," he paused trying to find the right way to say his true feelings.  
  
"But what, Logan?" She asked. "You leave, you come back, you leave again. How can you possibly expect to protect me?"  
  
He grunted, frustration getting the better of him. "I didn't realize I was gone this long."  
  
Marie bit her lip and visibly narrowed her eyes, "Don't you give me that crap, Logan. I'm not that naive little girl you so willingly gave a lift."  
  
Sarcasm! Now she was being sarcastic, something he never would have thought she would become. He knew he had to get the topic back on track. "I came back for you," he emphasized.  
  
Her head lowered, "Don't do this!" It was quiet but forceful.  
  
"Don't do what? Tell you the truth? I have never lied to you, darlin', and I'm not about to start now."  
  
"You know what I mean," her voice cracked. "It's been five years since you left. Five! And you just waltz back in here and expect things to be the same. It doesn't work that way." She spat up at him, folding her arms tightly across her chest.  
  
Logan sighed, "I know that. I do want things to be different. I care about you, Marie. I want to show you just how much." God, he hated getting mushy.  
  
"When you first left," she paused and looked pained, "without even saying goodbye, I understood. The first few months I didn't expect you to return but when one year hit, my patience ran out. Every time I heard a motorcycle I would run down to the garage and every time I was disappointed when it wasn't you." Reaching up she placed her hand on her forehead. "After I joined the team and became friendly with Ro I started to move on with my life. And now, now that I am finally getting everything I want you come back bringing all my old dreams and feelings with you." Massaging her temples with her thumb and pointer finger, she looked ill.  
  
"I always thought that I was included in the 'everything'," he grunted. "You are definitely my everything."  
  
"STOP!" Marie screamed. "Five years! You have no right!"  
  
"I love you!" Logan bellowed back. His surprise at his own words was even greater than the shocked look on her face. At this point many curious faces were poking their noses out of their bedrooms but neither of the two who were causing all the commotion seemed to notice or care. They were standing at arms length, feet shoulder width apart, eyes boring through the other.  
  
Marie's eyes narrowed and Logan could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "No you don't! I'm second best, always have been. You loved Jean and since she isn't around anymore for you to have, you decided that I'm better than nothing."  
  
"That isn't true and you know it!"  
  
"Do I?" she inquired. "I have you up here, Logan," she said pointing to her temple. "I know how you felt about the good doctor. After Alkali Lake and Jean's death I had to deal with the Logan in my memory's loss and mine at the same time." She looked solemn. "And where were you? Gone, as usual."  
  
"Marie, I love you! It just took me longer than expected to figure it out. It has always been you!" He had to make her see, had to make her listen.  
  
"Well, you're too late! I love someone else," she said holding up her left hand to show her engagement ring for effect. It looked perfect on her delicate finger, a small square diamond setting on a thin gold band  
  
Logan's eyebrows seemed to become one with the look he was giving. "Who?" he pushed out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Right now that is no concern of yours," she said as she turned her back on him to leave the way she came. "You lost the right to be privy to my business when you didn't care enough to keep in touch."  
  
He grabbed her shoulder, a bit more roughly than he intended, and spun her back around to face him. "I'm here now, doesn't that count for anything?" She just stared at him without responding. "Whoever it is, Marie, he'll never love you like I do."  
  
"If leaving me for five years is your idea of true love than I'm glad my fiancé will never love me like that!" She knew it was harsh but she had made her point. He pulled his hand slowly away from her shoulder. She spun on her heal and walked calmly down the hall as if she could not be bothered by anything. Logan was frozen; his legs wouldn't budge, a completely new and awkward feeling for the usually strong man. "By the way," she whispered as she looked over her shoulder, knowing full well that he would still hear it with his heightened senses. "It is Rogue, to you." With that she was gone. 


	4. Hand Meets Cheek

Hand Meets Cheek  
  
He could not believe that his absence had hurt her this much. Usually people were relieved when he left, but not her. She had always been different from other women, unique. Finding out the identity of this guy was the only thing on his mind. Well, that and pulling his tongue out through his navel and shredding his, erm, manhood. Once he got control of his legs he found his old room unoccupied and the same way he left it, with a lingering hint of Marie's scent, stale but present non-the-less. Tomorrow, he would try again. There was no way he would give up on her that easily.  
  
By the time breakfast rolled around, Logan had been up for nearly three hours, highly unusual for the man who loved a long sleep. Some of this time he spent working out in the weight room taking his aggravation out on a large red punching bag which ended up in pieces on the floor. The rest he was consumed in deep conversation with Charles. The professor had offered Logan back his spot on the team and he accepted immediately, without the slightest hesitation. It would mean more time with Marie. This might show her that he was not about to leave again; at least not without her this time.  
  
Walking into the dining hall, Logan glanced around the room looking for the object of his affection. He found her seated with Ro, Scott, and Kurt. Frowning inwardly he quickly paced over to the table, grabbed an empty seat from the one next to it, and sat down on the chair backwards. He made sure he was directly across from her. "Mornin'," he grunted and reached over to grab a piece of toast, shoving it unceremoniously into his mouth.  
  
"Good morning," Ro said properly, as usual.  
  
"Glad to see you back," Kurt courteously said in his German accent while offering him his hand. Logan hastily wiped his mouth with his sleeve, took Kurt's hand and shook it roughly. The elf, he noted, looked the same. Blue fur and tattoo-like marks were seen over the parts of his body that weren't covered in clothing. His tail wagged around his head as he continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at Scott who was seated in between him and Kurt. Scott was trying his best to keep he eyes trained on his food, unsuccessfully. His dislike of the man was poring off of him in waves and that was the smell that was flooding Logan's nose. He figured it was up to him to break the ice with the 'fearless leader' of the X-men if they were going to work together. "Good mornin', One- er- Scott."  
  
Scott looked at Logan like he had grown an extra head. Having Logan be courteous to him was something he was not prepared for. "What are you up to, Logan?" he asked stiffly.  
  
"Listen," he started. "I simply thought, if we're goin' ta work t'gether we better stop actin' like asses."  
  
Scott blanched. "First off, I'm not the one who acts like an ass." He paused and looked over to Ororo for support but she was staying neutral. "And second, what do you mean by 'working together'?"  
  
"And I thought you were smart." Logan replied, shaking his head slightly. Rubbing his hand over the stubble on his chin. "Just got done talkin' with Chuck. I'm back on the team, O' fearless leader." He mocked, saluting Scott.  
  
"Great!" Scott mumbled into his fork full of eggs. "Guess I don't have a say?" It wasn't really a question, more like a spoken thought.  
  
"And what would your say in the matt'r be?" Logan prodded. He loved grating on the guy's nerves.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder," Scott replied. "We can't depend on you to stick around. How can we be sure you'll be here when we need you?"  
  
"I ain't goin' nowhere!" grunted Logan.  
  
"Double negative. Logan, this is a school, you need to learn to use proper English." Scott added, raising an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Logan's trademark. "You are setting a bad example."  
  
"I'm no friggin role model for anyone, definitely not for no tikes, so they can just get their examples of 'proper English' from someone else." Logan fumed.  
  
Figuring he gave enough time to One-eye Logan turned his attention over to the kid, the reason he was there in the first place. Rogue could feel his stare on her and looked up from her nearly empty plate. She glared at him pointedly before softening her features, "Well, if we're going to be on the same team we better act civil." Her southern accent was music to his ears. Releasing a smile she politely asked, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yup," Logan smirked, "dreamin' of you," he added. Then smelled her embarrassment.  
  
Standing up suddenly she caught him off guard when her arm swung with all its might and her hand came in contact with his face. She shook her hand violently to ease the stinging while he looked on shocked. There was a noticeable red handprint on his cheek from the force. The others at the table were wide-eyed at the unexpected action. Scott glared daggers at the man who thought humiliating the young woman was fun. Rogue looked menacingly at Wolverine, saw the mark begin to fade and without a word she left the table, Scott at her heels.  
  
Ro looked at Logan with pity in her eyes. "I guess this is not how you planned things to go." She got a growl in response.  
  
Logan stood and turned to leave when he froze and faced Ro once again. "Who's her fiancé?" he muttered under his breath. He had to give it a shot. He had tried with Chuck but was ignored.  
  
"If she did not tell you I do not think it is my place to do so," she said. Her eyes drifted to where she had exited.  
  
He let out his frustration in a primal scream and punched his metal boned fist through the table. Food and dishes went flying when the wood splintered under the pressure. All attention in the room was on this particular trio. The kids were not used to adults behaving in such a manner and were shaken at their actions.  
  
After regaining his composure Logan brushed some eggs from his shirt and syrup and blood off the hand he had pushed through the table. He once again gave the outward appearance that nothing could bother him.  
  
Ro sighed, completely aware of all the pairs of eyes on the three of them. "You need to ask Rogue that," she added quietly.  
  
"And how," he growled, "am I supposed to do that?" His breathing was once again ragged and his mouth hardly moved while he spoke. "She hates me!"  
  
"No she doesn't," Ororo countered. "She is just angry and embarrassed. Just be careful what you say and how you say it next time."  
  
Logan was quiet for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "Do me a favor," Ro nodded. "Ask Rogue to meet me by the pond at seven tonight, " he paused, "just to talk."  
  
"Sure, Logan," she said to his retreating back. She then turned back to Kurt, "Things are going to get heated."  
  
Kurt nodded silently. Everything seemed to be coming to a head quicker than they could react to stop it from happening. He then took up the task of cleaning up the mess the Wolverine had made in his fury. 


	5. A Curious Wolf

* I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story, the response has not been what I expected, or hoped. I do have the next two chapters pretty much finished, one in which Rogue's finance is revealed. Please, let me know if you like this story or if my time is just being wasted. *  
  
A Curious Wolf  
  
The day seemed to drag on for Logan. He tried everything possible to help it move more quickly. For hours he was in the danger room taking out his frustration and anger on the simulations.  
  
When he was done in the danger room he took a long run on the trail through the wooded area surrounding the mansion. He had not realized how much land Xavier owned and was quite impressed. A few of the kiddies thought it would be interesting to try and keep up with him on the run, or in reality, follow him and see what he was up to. They were not used to his heightened senses so they had no idea they were detected spying until he approached them. He actually was able to run ahead a bit and circled around behind them.  
  
The three boys were in their mid-teens. One reminded him of a younger Bobby, a preppy-type boy. Another had a dark complexion and spiky black hair. The third was smaller than the other two and looked scared shitless, his face utterly pale.  
  
As he was stalking up behind the three he overheard the conversation they were whispering to each other. He decided to keep out of view thinking maybe what was said might be of interest to him.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" the pale boy asked the other two.  
  
"Oh, stop being so chicken, Jamie," the Bobby look-alike replied. "You heard what Alex said about him. I want to see if he's tellin' the truth." He paused and they continued walking slowly ahead. "I mean, really, who ever heard of a mutation where metal blades pop out of your knuckles."  
  
The Wolverine was getting angry. How dare they talk about him like he was a freak. They all are freaks after all, it isn't his fault that he had this shit grafted onto his skeleton. Logan was able to calm himself down enough so he could hear more without alerting the boys to his presence.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jeff! It isn't like we have met every single mutant on the earth," the boy with the spiky hair chimed in. "There are probably tons of different muties around. I mean look at Piotr, he can make his body into a metal shield."  
  
"Nick, will you keep it down," Jaime responded. "Do you want him to hear us? You saw what he did at breakfast today when Ms. Rogue slapped him."  
  
"Yeah," Nick laughed. "I have never seen her look so mad. But you have to give her props for slapping such a shady looking guy." He stopped laughing. "Wonder what he said to make her do it anyway?" Then he started roaring again, "Probably said something about her being bad in the sack."  
  
Wolverine's blood was boiling now. There was no way they should be talking about her like that. But his curiosity for the conversation was getting the better of him. Perhaps he could find out more information that could help him later if he listened longer.  
  
"Hey, Jamie?" Nick prodded. "I heard this guy was here years ago. You've been here the longest, you remember him?"  
  
Jamie paled even more, if that was possible, and stopped in his tracks. "Uh-huh. It was when the school was attacked."  
  
"I heard about that," Jeff interrupted, stopping also. "That was when Mr. Summers lost his old girlfriend. That doctor whose picture is in the front hall, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jamie answered solemnly, leaning up against the tree behind him. "I wasn't told exactly what happened, I was only nine. But, Mr. Summers was different for a while after that. And so was Ms. Rogue. She was still a student back then. I overheard a conversation between her and Kitty, she was cryin', bad, and sounded so sad."  
  
"Well?" Jeff urged. "What was the conversation about?"  
  
"Oh," Jamie looked uncomfortable. "She was upset 'cuz he left, you know, the one we're following. She called him Logan, but the other kids called him Wolverine. And she blamed herself for Dr. Grey's death. Said it should've been her."  
  
Logan's jaw tightened as he heard that. She blamed herself. 'There was nothing she could've done,' he thought.  
  
"She killed her?" the other two asked simultaneously, awestruck.  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes, "No, stupid! She said she saw her leaving the jet and that she should've took her powers. That way ev'ryone would've been happier." He sighed. "Ms. Rogue is great and if she could've saved her I think she would've."  
  
"I don't know this Dr. Grey," Nick began, "but I love Ms. Rogue. She's my favorite teacher."  
  
"Hey, we're getting a bit off topic. Back to Wolverine." Jeff chimed in, looking directly at Jamie. They had forgotten about following him and were completely enthralled in the conversation they were having.  
  
"Ok, ok." Jamie said, putting his hands up in defeat. "Alex is right about his claws. Three on each hand, to be exact."  
  
"And how," Nick interrupted, "do you know this?"  
  
"I saw him jump off the balcony when the school was attacked and kill two of them at the same time, with his claws." Jamie ran a hand through his hair. "He saved us. Ms. Munroe and Dr. Grey were away for a couple days and Mr. Summers and the Professor were out. He was the only real adult around. He got most of us into the secret passageway."  
  
"Wow," Nick whispered.  
  
"He is one of the good guys, no matter how gruff he looks," Jamie added.  
  
Nick and Jeff looked at each other. Jeff responded, "Why would Ms. Rogue be so upset with him than, if he is a good guy? Wouldn't she be happy he's back?"  
  
Logan was still as a stone. 'Finally, back to what I want to know,' he thought.  
  
"Well," Jamie started. "Would you be happy if one of your friends was gone for that long?"  
  
"I guess not." Nick replied.  
  
"And didn't you guys hear the stuff last night?" Jamie posed.  
  
"We aren't in the same hall as you." Nick answered. "And Alex was still too scared to talk about it." Both boys were looking imploringly at Jamie.  
  
"I would've thought they could a heard it in China." He noticed the faces on his friends, "Alright, alright!" he said. "He was telling her that he loved her."  
  
"No!" both boys exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Yeah!" Jamie replied sarcastically.  
  
"No wonder she's upset," Jeff added. "He's tryin' to ruin her engagement."  
  
"That'd be one fight I'd love ta see." Nick laughed.  
  
Jamie was not looking amused. "Guys this isn't something to be joking about. Things could get bad. I mean, I don't even think he knows who she's marryin'."  
  
"She didn't tell him?" Jeff inquired.  
  
"Nah, and I don't blame her either."  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, the last time he was here he was interested in Dr. Grey." He sighed again and slid down the tree trunk he was leaning up against and into a seated position. "It didn't make things pleasant in the school. Especially since she was with Mr. Summers."  
  
"Oh no!" Nick supplied.  
  
"Yeah, freaky isn't it?" Jamie countered. "Listen guys, I don't feel much like tryin' to keep up with him. Can we just go back?"  
  
Nick sighed, "Yeah." He offered Jamie his hand to help him up and they turned to start back to the school.  
  
As they passed by the tree Logan was behind, he tensed and fought an inner battle to keep himself from jumping out and interrogating the boys. Once the inner struggle was over he stepped out from the cover of the tree. It seemed interrogation won.  
  
"So, boys," Logan started in a low, growl. Their heads whipped around so fast he thought they would get whiplash. "What's so freaky?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and making his fists visible.  
  
Six eyes were focused on the knuckles before them, knowing what deadly weapons lay beneath. They watched the man lean against the tree from which he popped into view, looking amused at the fear emanating from them.  
  
"Well?" he prodded.  
  
"Nothing, Mr.-erm- Wolverine," Jeff answered, his voice barely audible.  
  
"Nothing, eh? Sounded like somethin' to me."  
  
The boys obviously did not want to hang around under the searching eye of such a gruff looking man. They shared a glance and in an instant all three had spun on their heals and were running for the safety of the mansion.  
  
Logan sighed, sure that he missed the opportunity he had been looking for all day. He knew that he could not catch the boys because the Professor would be furious with him if he scared, or scarred, the three more than they already were. Silently, deep in thought, he turned and continued on his run, wanted to release his pent up frustrations. 


	6. Overdue Apologies

I would like to thank the few reviews I received:  
Adreamawayfromsomewhere, Veronica, xxxSarahxxx, Base, and Exekra  
  
It really means a lot to me that you took time to review. Hopefully you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think, good or bad.  
  
Overdue Apologies  
  
He arrived at the pond with five minutes to spare and she was nowhere to be seen. Her scent hit his nose before he heard the light footfalls on the damp grass. She smelled softly of raspberries, which were probably from a shampoo or lotion. However, it was still uniquely, Marie.  
  
Logan turned around to watch her approach and noticed her eyes focused on the ground. This was a huge change from the time when she could not keep her eyes off him whenever he was around. Solemnly he observed her arrival at the edge of the pond, shifting her gaze from the green grass to the calm blue water. Gracefully she sat down on the small wooden bench located behind her and Logan.  
  
Deciding to break the awkward silence he sat down next to her as he spoke. "Thank you for coming." It was quiet and thoughtful and the only thing he could think of to say that would not automatically shove his rather large foot into his mouth.  
  
Her hands fidgeted nervously in her lap. "I wasn't going to." she sighed. Sliding her eyes to the corners she stole a quick glance at him before continuing. "But I was, erm, persuaded."  
  
There was no denying now that he owed Storm for her coming tonight, he owed her big time! "Remind me to thank Ro tomorrow," he grinned.  
  
Marie sighed, turning her head away from him to look up at the brightly lit school. The rusty brown locks cascading down her back beckoned Logan to submerge his hands in its softness. It took all of his will power to keep his hands to himself.  
  
"It wasn't Storm who convinced me," she whispered, snapping Logan out of his reverie. In a flash of movement her eyes were boring into him, or more accurately, through him. "Why did you ask me here?" She was never one to beat around the bush.  
  
He smirked, "I thought you would like the scenery." He knew without a doubt that was nowhere near the correct answer to her question.  
  
Narrowing her eyes to mere slits her lips followed suit being taunt and thin. This was a look that had it been on anyone else would not have made him flinch. However, seeing her face contorted in such a un-Marie- like fashion caused Logan's blood to run cold and sweat to seep out of his pores. With a sultry voice, at least to Logan, she responded. "You know perfectly well that is not what I meant." Her eyes were piercing and frosty. "Now, if you have nothing to say I have more important things to do with my time." As each word left her mouth her southern accent deepened. Shifting her arms she placed one hand on the bench on either side of her body preparing to get up and leave.  
  
In the hope of curbing her desire to run off, Logan placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Don't," he grunted, his eyes pleading with her to stay. He added, "Not yet," as an afterthought.  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, sitting up straight and stiff, she waited for him to speak again. "I'm sorry," were the first words to pop into his head and before he could stop his mouth his vocal cords had already done the damage.  
  
The young woman breathed deep and her shoulders sagged under an invisible weight. "What are you sorry about, Logan?" She was going to make this difficult for him; truthfully it was his own fault.  
  
"For what I said earlier," he was still looking directly at her, studying her stunning profile. Hoping with everything he had that she would turn her beautiful deep brown eyes his way, if only for a moment. "It was rude and out of line. I'm sorry I embarrassed you."  
  
"I see," she said, stiffening once more. "Is that all?" she inquired.  
  
"No," he saw her raise her eyebrows in question and decided to continue. "Listen, kid, this isn't easy for me."  
  
She sighed. "You think this is easy for me?" He watched as she moved a hand through her mane, stopping to rub some tension from her neck. "You were my best friend," her eyes rolled in frustration. "Funny, isn't it? I knew you for all of 2 days, you left, came back for a couple more, than left again and I still considered you my best friend. Says a lot about my relationships." Sarcasm, finally something in which he could relate.  
  
"Surprised I left an impact," he countered.  
  
"Like I had a choice with you rolling around up here," she tapped her finger lightly on her temple. "Along with Bobby, John, Eric, David and the ones since you left." She scoffed, "I have my own entourage of men and I don't even have to leave my mind." Her lower lip was sucked into her mouth and he watched in amusement as she chewed upon it nervously. The pond was still the focal point of her gaze. "Why now, Logan? Why after all this time do you finally give me a second thought? I know you were infatuated with Jean so there is no use denying it."  
  
"Man, what's with the third degree?"  
  
"You were the one who wanted to talk, were you not? I am entitled to answers!" She was getting fiery and her words were laced with agitation.  
  
"Fine," he grunted. Now he was getting hot under the collar. He had come here to get answers from her not to be questioned mercilessly. He maneuvered his neck until it cracked releasing some of the tension he felt. "I had a thing for the good doctor, but I was in denial. You were way too young for me, still are but then you were untouchable." His eyes widened with the slip he made. "That isn't exactly what I meant. I just meant that you, being underage, you were off limits," he quickly rushed though.  
  
"I know," was her somber attempt to make him forget the slip.  
  
Shifting uncomfortably on the bench, her response did not make him feel any better.  
  
"I'm sorry I was gone for five years, that I didn't say goodbye when I left, hell," this was too much for him. "I'm sorry I left at all," he added. Mushiness, uggh! But if it helped him get back on speaking terms with the kid he would do it, as painful and embarrassing as it may be to his 'bad boy' reputation.  
  
"Why, Logan," he could hear the playfulness in her voice, something he could not help but take as a good sign. "I see you've gone and grown some manners." Her lips were curved in the unmistakable form of a smile. She was not smiling specifically at him; in fact she had turned her gaze back to the surface of the water a while ago. As it may be, it was a start.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone!" he muttered putting his tough guy exterior on yet again. He removed his eyes from her profile and gazed out across the pond. He suddenly smelled her emotions go from an awkward relief to a constricted sadness. When he reverted his gaze back to her she was looking at him through water-filled eyes, her cheeks soaked from her tears. "What's wrong?" He hated seeing her upset.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," she sobbed, brushing some of the tears away.  
  
He was confused. "Darlin', what're you talkin' about?" he questioned moving a piece of hair off her face, careful not to touch her skin.  
  
Regaining her composer she answered, "I'm sorry for what I said last night. The things I said when you told me you loved me." Surprisingly enough she didn't remove her eyes from his as if to prove her need for forgiveness. "The truth is Logan, I do love you; just not the way you want. I did at one time but it has changed into a friendly type of love." She paused, "I would still like you to call me Marie, that is, if you still want to."  
  
"I'll take what I can get, kid. If you love me as a friend than that'll have to do, at least for now." He raised an eyebrow at her and winked. "You'll always be Marie to me."  
  
She grinned and her eyes sparkled. He loved making her happy; it is what he lived for, or what he would die for, her happiness. They rose and began walking back to the mansion together in a comfortable, friendly silence. 


	7. Big Mistake

Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Let me know if you want more!  
  
Big Mistake  
  
He figured that this was the best time to ask the question, there was no way to know when another opportunity would come and waiting had never been his forte.  
  
"Who is he?" he said quietly.  
  
She bit her lower lip nervously, "Oh," her eyes lowered to her fidgeting hands. "I'd rather not tell you?"  
  
"I know it isn't Push Pop," he prompted.  
  
A smile crossed her lips, "No, he and I just didn't work out." She closed her eyes, "He couldn't handle the fact that I cared for you."  
  
It was his turn to smile. "Guess I'm not high up on the guys lists 'round here, what with Bobby and Scooter."  
  
His nose hairs began to prickle with a familiar aroma. The bars he frequented would be packed with the smell of want and arousal; it was something that once discovered could never be forgotten. The only thing was, this time he wasn't in a bar with hookers and deadbeats looking to score. This time he was at the mansion with the kid. The kid who just moments ago said she didn't care for him in that way. As much as Logan wanted to be on speaking terms with Marie, once the Wolverine in him caught that stench he could not be held at bay any longer. The Wolverine wanted to get his hands, among other things, on Rogue and there was no stopping him now.  
  
In the blink of an eye the Wolverine had Rogue pressed painfully up against a tree, pinning her between its coarse bark and his metal-laced frame. With hands planted firmly on her waist he grinned maniacally.  
  
"W-w-what do yah think yer doin'?" Her voice was soft and her southern accent thick. Marie's eyes were wide with confusion, fear and hurt that the Wolverine in Logan never bothered to see.  
  
"You and I both know I have a keen sense of smell, Rogue!" His eyes flickered with the primal urge to take what was his. He pressed his body even closer to her own and she could feel his arousal against her hip. "You want me!" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Her breath hitched and she began to squirm and writhe under his frame, but it was no use. He was just too big, too strong and too much metal for her slim form to move even an inch. "Get off!" she whimpered, tears prickling her eyes. "GET OFF!" she screamed this time.  
  
Wolverine leaned in and planted his lips firmly against hers, soaking in the sweet taste and silky feel. His brain, although buzzing with the idea of kissing Marie, had just begun to notice that there was no pull from their touching skin when she managed to snake a leg free and knee him forcefully in the groin.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt yah, Logan! But you hurt me first!" she bellowed at the man scrunched up in a ball at her feet. Tears were freely flowing down her scarlet tinged cheeks. She glared vehemently down at the person who she no longer considered her best friend or protector. "How dare you!" she rasped at him. Swinging around to face the doors of the school she saw the eyes of almost every youngster peering at them through the lit windows. Yet again they were the focal point and would irrefutably be the gossip story of the century.  
  
Turning to face the writhing wolf once more she looked at the groaning pile of metal. "And for yer information, the arousal I gave off was because you brought up my fiancé in the conversation. Who just so happened to be the reason I gave you a chance tonight. He convinced me to come here, said he hoped we could be friends. That ain't going to happen now."  
  
He gradually gained control of his labored breathing and rose to the kneeling position where Marie kicked him even harder this time, his groin still not recovered from the last blow. He growled like a wounded bear.  
  
Marie huffed, tears no longer present in her eyes, only malice and disgust. "I didn't tell you who my fiancé was because I wanted to save your feelings but I don't care anymore." She leaned in close to his wincing face and whispered. "My fiancé is Scott!" No sooner had the words left her mouth than she was gone.  
  
He saw red, complete and utter red, mainly due to the fact that blood is red and he wanted so badly to see One-Eye's blood. Letting out a primal roar he sprung to his feet and pummeled the tree in front of him. First with his fists, leaving no time for the cuts and scrapes to heal before new ones emerged, then with his claws. For years to come students from the school would go down to that tree and try to count the number of claw marks he made that night. 


End file.
